


This is My Baby!

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Embarrassed!Logan, Kendall has anger management issues, Kendall will fuck you up, Logan is adorable, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Someone yells at Logan after he messes up a little, or knocks into them, whatever the writer feels, and Kendall gets upset. He screams at them and lets them all know that Logan didn't deserve to get scolded and he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Baby!

Kendall is the kind of guy you want at your side in a bar fight. Sure, he's only sixteen, so it's doubtful he would be an option, but if you could pick anyone to watch your back, it'd be him. He's relentless and feisty, has that pit-bull kind of tenacity that makes the prospect of a fight a terrifying reality.   
  
For the most part, Logan finds Kendall's determination and willingness to put himself on the line admirable. It's what got them to Hollywood, it's why the blond is one of the best hockey players in the league, it's why Logan didn't get pushed around in the fifth grade by Joey Flynn. Overall, it's a good thing.  
  
But then there are times like right now, when Logan kind of wishes that Kendall would just let things _go._  Because although Kendall has a short fuse, the resulting explosion is capable of destroying planets. He kind of reminds Logan of the characters on Dragon Ball Z, only without the fiery hair. Or maybe a nuclear bomb, radioactivity lingering in it's wake, killing any survivors off. Sadly, these resemblances are overlooked by most, which means people rarely hesitate to do things that will upset the blond. People being Gustavo, Mercedes, and a very long list of aspiring Hollywood starlets.  
  
Today, that person is none of the aforementioned. Instead, Mr. Bitters is the one facing Kendall's wrath and as hot as Kendall looks when he's upset, Logan doesn't want to get kicked out of the Palm Woods.  
  
The day had started normal enough, the guys playing an intense game of X-treme Hide and Seek. Logan had been running through the lobby, intent on finding the best hiding place when lo and behold! He crashed right into Mr. Bitters.  
  
An apology, an angry refusal to accept it, and a Kendall with super-hearing later, Logan couldn't help but think that they'd be leaving the Palm Woods soon. When Mr. Bitters threatened to call security, he knew it was a possibility.  
  
Logan tugged on Kendall's sleeve, gently drawing Kendall's attention back to him. "Stop it!" He hissed, "It's not that big a deal."  
  
Kendall only shook his head angrily, "Not that big a deal? Logan, he  _yelled_  at you!"  
  
"Yeah, so what? It's not like he tried to hit me!"  
  
"He tried to hit you?!"  
  
"No! Kendall, don't-"  
  
"BITTERS!"  
  
Logan cringed. This was definitely going to end badly.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting security!"  
  
"Fuck that! You're getting back here and apologizing to Logan!" Kendall yelled to the hotel manager's retreating back. Logan considered slamming his head into the nearest wall, but there were people around so that was probably a bad idea. Wait a minute...  
  
"Kendall! Stop it! People are staring!" Logan whispered angrily into his boyfriend's ear.  
  
"Let them. They should all know what will happen if they mess with you. You're mine, Logie. You hear that everyone?! This-?" Kendall shouted, pulling Logan tight against his chest, "Is  _my_  baby!"   
  
Logan felt his ears growing red with embarrassment as he tried to wriggle free from Kendall's hold. The arms tightened, "So you all better back off!"  
  
Several of the onlookers left at this point, probably the ones who Kendall had made eye contact with. A few were watching, unaffected; Some snickered, while others sent Logan sympathetic smiles that seemed to say _I'm sorry you're boyfriend is a lunatic_ , and at least one woman rolled her eyes dismissively, texting with an intensity rarely seen in anyone outside the preteen girl spectrum.  
  
Logan sulked, slumping forward into Kendall's protective embrace.  _Just kill me now._  
  
"That's the one!" Mr. Bitters spat, pointing at Kendall. Logan's eyes popped open to see two security guards started in their direction.   
  
"Kendall!"  
  
"It's okay, Logan. I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you." Kendall cooed, a hand running through Logan's hair.  
  
"But Kendall! Mr. Bitters-"  
  
"I know, baby. But he's gone now. You're safe."  
  
Logan huffed, looking up at the two men with an awkward smile. One quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused as to why the 'disturbance' was cuddling another boy in the middle of the lobby. The other guard spoke, also unsure if Mr. Bitters had reported the occurrence properly, "Is there...a problem here?"  
  
Kendall turned around then, yanking Logan with him. The sudden movement caused the older boy to cry out, "Gah! Kendall!"  
  
Kendall eyed the two men suspiciously, still clutching Logan to his chest. He pulled back to look Logan in the eye. The brunette heaved a breath as he was released, "You okay, Logie?"  
  
Logan nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
Kendall looked back at the security guards with his most charming smile, "Everything's fine. Just a slight misunderstanding is all. Though, I do feel that Mr. Bitters owe's Logan here an apology."  
  
"No, he doesn't!" Logan protested, but Kendall quickly cut him off.  
  
"Yes, he does. You did nothing wrong, Logie. He had no right to yell at you, baby." Kendall assured his boyfriend, the latter wanting nothing more than to curl up and  _die._  Kendall didn't seem to notice Logan's distress (embarrassment, annoyance, homicidal thoughts...) and continued speaking, taking care to project his voice throughout the lobby, "And he better come over here and apologize right this minute!"  
  
The security guards rolled their eyes. They didn't have time for a teenager ranting about how his boyfriend deserved an apology. This was Los Angelos. There were many other things needing their attention, and neither of the bulky men wished to waste their time on something so menial. Logan sighed with relief as they left, glad to know that at the very least, Kendall wouldn't be arrested for disturbing the peace. He just hoped they wouldn't come back.  
  
Mr. Bitters had disappeared at some point and Logan scanned the lobby for the plump man. His vision shifted as Kendall jerked him across the lobby and behind the reception desk. He groaned, "Kendall, would you let it go?"  
  
The words fell on deaf ears as Kendall pounded on the door to Bitters' office, "Bitters! I know you're in there! Open up, you coward!"  
  
Silence. "Kendall, really. Can we just-"  
  
"I'm not messing around here, man! You better open this door and tell Logan you're sorry! I know where you sleep and I can swear you will not get a moment's peace until you admit that Logan did nothing wrong! Don't make me come in there and whoop your little 5' 10" ass!"  
  
Logan frowned, standing straighter to ensure the world could see his  _5' 11"_ frame, especially that last inch that kept him from being little, which he is not, thank you very much.    
  
"Bitters! You better come out here, ass-butt! I know you're in there! You can't hide forever." Kendall yelled, pounding on the door to the older man's office. Logan sighed.  
  
"Kendall? Kendall, would you just drop it? Kendall-? Oh, forget it." Logan muttered, walking out of the lobby and towards the pool to find James and Carlos, leaving Kendall to scream obscenities and assault innocent doors.  
  
"Bitters! You better open this door before I break it down! Bitters!!"


End file.
